jewel precure
by catcatpuss66
Summary: new cures with jewels for names


ok here the new one sorry that it was up for almost 2 weeks without proper writing i got bored here's the chapter don't get get confused if i call sara 'ruby' it just works with the jewel like eyes (remember the jewel pets like their eyes)

* * *

a girl stood up from bed and said to a stuffed lop rabbit toy. its was white with a cherry blossom in its hair.

''good morning ruby''then push hair long blonde hair back and said

''lets get this done'' she put her hair into two plaited pigtails and looked into her mini mirror and smiled. her eyes ruby red like jems.

''sara-chan hurry up'' a yell came from downstairs

''i be down soon hisui-chan'' this girl was Koukigyoku sara and her best friend was daisuki hisui. she went down and looked at a picture of a woman that had her ruby eyes

''bye bye mama'' and she left to see the jade haired girl with same eyes, like jewels. they headed to school and a girl with blue hair partly plaited with blue jewel like eyes.

''hey ruby-chan. have you ever seen that girl''

''no i haven't jade-chan'' ruby face then went from happy to angry she said ''and why did you call me ruby?!''

''ah gomen gomen but its your nick name right?''

''fine'' ruby said still annoyed. they hurried to school

* * *

ruby whined as a emerald hair girl with emerald like eyes said

''ruby you got to start hurrying up in morning''

''gomen'' she ruby said with tears in her ruby eyes

''its ok but try''

''thanks you emerarudo-chan''

''ruby just call me emerald already''

''ok emerald -chan'' the teacher came in and said

''ok seat down minna we got a transfer student today come in sukiyumi-san'' the sapphire eyed and haired girl came in

''ok introduce yourself''

''um my name is sukiyumi... safaia its... nice to meet you'' safaia sat down were she was told

* * *

at lunch the 3 girls ruby, emerald and jade when up to the roof and saw safaia there eating

''ah sapphire-chan'' ruby yelled and tried to run over to her but was stopped by emerald. sapphire looked up shyly and said

''um you can let... her go'' emerald said

''fine but why'' after saying that she let go of ruby who ran over to sapphire then trip over a stone

''owie'' she said and tried to get up but fell again. emerald and jade face palmed as they said in unison

''ruby/ ruby-chan you got to be more careful'' as they said that they ran over to their fallen friend and looked at her leg

''aw man she has a strain and she very heavy'' emerald said

''hey im not heavy'' sapphire came over and slowly said shyly

''... um ... can... i help..''

''thanks'' jade said as she saw sapphire help get ruby up. they took her to the nurse office and the nurse sign when she saw the 4 of them

''did sara fall again'' she said uses ruby's real name

''u... yes ... she did'' sapphire said slowly and shyly. the nurse looked at her and smiled

''your new here right?''

''yes...''

''well one thing to know sara or ruby always strains her legs you hardly find her out of here at lunch''

''ah i see...'' as she helped the others get ruby on the bed so the nurse could check her leg

''well she staying in here till home time'' she looked at ruby who was quietly cheering

''and sara im going to get hisui here to bring you work'' ruby made a sad face that every one laughed at. ruby was a smart and fast girl but despite this she hated homework.

''no no no no no! please don't'' that just made them laugh harder

''fine fine sara you win''

''yay!'' ruby said happy and forgetting her strain,jumped the bed and hugged the nurse. sapphire was a little shocked when she saw that ruby leg looked fine.

''sara...-san your strain is gone...'' ruby look at her leg and said

''sapphire-chan i a fast healer'' the nurse said

''she right she is a very fast healer''

''um... ok'' sapphire said

* * *

about 3 at ruby's house

ruby's dad, kyoboshi was out side then saw a jewel store next door. he went in and saw a women with dark blue hair and sapphire like eyes. she saw him and said

''hi im sukiyumi aoi''

''um...koukigyoku kyoboshi''

''where's your wife''

''ah my wife akane died after she gave birth to our daughter sara''

''was this akane last name minanako''

''yes how you know'' he saw the girl start crying''um what's wrong''

''akane-chan was my best friend when we was young. we said that our future daughters would be best friends too''

''ah im sorry what is your daughters name''

''safaia or sapphire''

''sara other name is ruby'' he left for home

* * *

that night ruby's pov

i was looking out the window of my room and saw a icy blue light. i was curious so i left the house and ran to where the light came from. when i got there what i saw was bad. i saw two out cold wolfs. both gray one had a golden collar on. the other had a pink ribbon around it neck. flouting eh FLOUTING above the two was a boy no older then 10. he had icy blue hair and icy blue eyes. he had a glowing icy blue whip in his hand. he saw me and whip it towards me but a ruby colour light wrap around me. when the light was gone all that was left was a small brooch with a ruby on it. words came to my mind and i said

''fire ruby jewel on'' the light wrap around me again and i was lifted into the air. my long blonde hair when into pigtails and grow in length. by this time my pigtails was reaching my knees. my pigtails then turned ruby red. a clothing with colour of red yellow and pink appear on my body. the brooch landed on a ribbon over my chest (like sailor moon's brooch) i landed on the ground and made a pose with my leg up.

''the ruby is the symbol of love. cure ruby''

* * *

ok most people leave it on the cliffhanger still sorry for the wait


End file.
